When a baby is born, one of the items new parents typically buy is a stroller. There are countless options from which to choose, with many varying features that provide comfort and protection for the infant as well as convenience to the caregiver. Most people are able to purchase a stroller that fits their needs and their budget.
The situation becomes more complicated when a second child is born and the first is still of a stroller-appropriate age. There are many double strollers—strollers that can accommodate two children, but they are typically larger and more cumbersome, and so therefore less convenient. In the end, many parents are perplexed by their choices. In addition, parents often accumulate more than one stroller for their varying needs: they may buy a standard double stroller for everyday use, a jogging stroller (single or double, depending on their needs and athletic capability), a couple of umbrella strollers for short trips with either both children or only one, and they may keep their original single stroller for the times when only one child is going out. These strollers cost money, take up space, and still may not serve the parents' and children's needs.